Everything Has Changes
by Audry Phantomhive
Summary: Terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift, Everything Has Changed. Kushina Uzumaki, seorang dokter muda yang sudah hidup berpisah dengan suaminya selama 3 tahun. Hingga pada suatu peristiwa di hari yang menyebalkan ia dipertemukan lagi dengan sang Suami. Warning! OOC! OC! TYPO! and so much more... baca dan jangan lupa reviewnya...


Naruto FanFiction

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much Typo, _**OOC! **_, AU, and so much more

Read first and give me your review… It's my pleasure..

Pemeran Utama :

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

**Please enjoy my story…**

**Everything Has Changes**

Wanita berusia 29 tahun itu bangun dari tidurnya ketika alarm yang sudah di pasangnya berbunyi. Mengeluh pelan dan sedikit berusaha membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat, wanita berambut merah itu melihat kearah sebelah kanannya dan mendapati sisi sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya kosong.

Dia hanya mendengus pelan dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ini sudah biasa. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, mendapati tempat tidurnya kosong bukanlah perkara besar baginya. Dia meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi seraya menguap.

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu keluar dari kamar mandinya sambil bersenandung pelan dengan handuk membungkus kepalanya. Tubuh jenjangnya dibalut jubah mandi berwarna putih polos yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Ia duduk di meja riasnya dan mengambil _hairdryer _dan membuka lilitan handuk dari kepalanya.

Setelah selesai berpakaian dan berdandan, dia mengambil tas kerjanya dan sekali lagi mengecek tampilannya yang tak bercela. Dia tersenyum simpul. "Sempurna Kushina," gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Diapun keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Di dapur dia menemukan bocah laki-laki yang duduk manis di meja makan. "Hai sayang. Lama menunggu?" tanya Kushina pada bocah itu. Bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu mengerucutkan mulutnya kesal.

"_Kaa-chan_ lama sekali. Naru sudah lapar," rajuk bocah bernama Naru tersebut. Kushina tertawa geli mendengar rajukan anak semata wayangnya.

"_Gomen, gomen. Kaa-chan_ keramas tadi, jadi lama. Naru mau sarapan apa?" tanya Kushina sambil memakai celemek.

"Ramen~~," kata Naru cepat. Kushina melotot padanya.

"Tidak. Naru sudah makan ramen kemarin," jawab Kushina galak.

"Eh? Tapi Naru mau ramen…" rajuk anaknya.

Kushina berdecak kesal, "sarapan pagi ini roti bakar saja. Kalau Naru masih mau ramen, tidak usah makan saja," kata Kushina tegas pada anaknya. Setelahnya Kushina memasukkan dua lembar roti tawar ke dalam pemanggang dan menyeduh dua gelas susu vanilla.

"Naru hari ini berangkat bareng _Kaa-chan_ ya," kata Kushina. Naru yang sedang menyantap roti bakar berisi selai nanas menatap Kushina bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Ra-ha-si-aaa…"

"Curang!"

.

.

.

"CUUURRRAAANNNGGG!" raung Naruto sambil memberontak di ruang Spesialis Dokter Gigi tersebut. Kushina harus berusaha menahan Naruto yang terus memberontak karena ia tak mau membuka mulutnya.

"Naru, tenanglah… Tak akan sakit…" bujuk Kushina kepayahan. Sang dokter gigi sendiri sudah bingung.

"TIIIDAAAKKK! LEEEPPPAAAS!" teriak Naruto masih sambil berusaha lepas dari cengkraman ibunya.

"Naru! Tak akan sakit! Dokter hanya ingin melihat gigi Naru saja!" Kushina berusaha membujuknya. Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf namun masih teredam teriakan anaknya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan sehingga membuat orang susah memaksanya membuka mulut.

"Baik! Tak ada ramen selama dua minggu!" kata Kushina tegas pada akhirnya. Seketika itu Naruto berhenti memberontak. Dia menatap Kushina horror.

"K-_Kaa-chan_?"

"Buka mulutmu atau tak ada ramen selama dua minggu?" ancam Kushina. Sontak Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ternyata rasa takut akan kehilangan ramen lebih besar dibanding rasa takutnya akan dokter gigi.

.

.

.

"Tidak sakit kan?" tanya Kushina sambil mengantar Naruto ke depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sang anak hanya mendumel tidak jelas, namun tak sampai ke telinga ibunya. "Nah, sudah sampai!"ucap Kushina saat melihat sekolah Naruto. Dia memeluk anaknya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"_Jaa Kaa-chan_," lambai Naruto dan ia berjalan masuk ke gedung sekolahnya. Kushina balas melambai dan terus memperhatikan buah hatinya sampai sebuah telepon berbunyi.

"_Moshi-_"

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya seseorang dari seberang.

"Di sekolah Naru. Aku baru saja mengantarnya mencabut gigi," jelas Kushina. Terdengar seseorang menghela napas.

"Cepat kau ke rumah sakit sekarang. Ada kecelakaan, dan harus operasi mendadak," jelas orang itu. Kushina mengangguk cepat.

"Aku akan segera kesana," ujar Kushina cepat seraya mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya.

"Baik." TUT TUT TUT.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sekarat. Dia kehilangan banyak darah."

"Dimana dokter Uzumaki-_san_?"

"Sedang dalam perjalanan. Tadi dia mengantar anaknya terlebih dahulu."

Seorang wanita berlari disepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Dia menabrak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya. Tujuannya hanya satu: Ruang Operasi.

BRAK!

Wanita itu mendobrak pintu Ruang Operasi itu sambil melempar tasnya ke meja yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Napasnya pendek-pendek. Lalu ia berjalan menuju tempat para dokter dan suster yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Dia melihat seorang pria berlumuran darah dan memakai perlengkapan operasinya. "Dia kehilangan darah, mana donor yang cocok?" tanyanya.

"Sedang dalam perjalanan," jawab salah satu suster. Dia menganggu paham.

"Baik, mana antibiotic-nya?"

.

.

.

Empat jam.

Itulah waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh para dokter untuk mengoperasi korban kecelakaan tersebut. Mereka harus memperbaiki 4 tulang rusuk yang patah, 2 tulang rusuk yang retak, 2 tulang paha yang patah. Itu belum termasuk mengecek organ dalam yang mengalami kerusakan. Belum lagi ada serpihan kaca yang hampir menusuk matanya. Mereka melakukan 15 kali jahitan untuk tulang pahanya, dan 20 jahitan untuk tulang rusuknya. Itu semua terlepas dari pasien kekurangan banyak darah.

"Yah… Sekarang dia sudah baik-baik saja, hanya tinggal menunggu obat biusnya selesai bereaksi maka ia akan sadar," jelas Kushina kepada keluarga pasien. Wanita paruh baya itu menangis dan suaminya memeluknya. Kushina tersenyum melihat mereka.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_," ucap mereka berdua. Mereka pun menghilang menuju kamar rawat inap anaknya. Kushina sendiri kembali ke ruang prakteknya dan duduk malas disana. Asistennya segera menghampiri Kushina dengan setumpuk berkas pasien. Kushina hampir muntah melihatnya.

Jelas ini bukan permulaan hari yang bagus untuk wanita itu. Ada operasi mendadak yang hampir memakan lima jam dari waktunya. Keterlambatan praktek pasti sudah membuat orang-orang mengantri dan artinya dia harus lembur. Tapi, itulah yang disebut resiko pekerjaan.

**DI TEMPAT LAIN DI WAKTU YANG BERSAMAAN**

Pemuda itu sukses. Dia menduduki peringkat kelima dalam PENGUSAHA TERKAYA DI TOKYO. Dia tampan. Banyak gadis mengantri untuk menemaninya. Meskipun itu hanya berarti teman tidur. Dan dia hidup terpisah dengan istrinya selama tiga tahun.

Banyak gadis bersuka cita akan keputusan yang dibuat oleh pemuda itu. Meninggalkan istrinya namun tidak menceraikannya. Mereka mempertanyakan kenapa, namun pemuda itu tak pernah menjawabnya. Tapi tentu saja itu bukan masalah. Terserah apakah dia sudah berkeluarga atau belum, wanita-wanita masih menaruh minat padanya.

"Namikaze-_san_, baru saja pihak Uchiha menelepon bahwa mereka harus membatalkan rapat hari ini," kata sekertarisnya. Minato membelalakkan matanya. Dia memandang sekertarisnya bingung dan kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Anak bungsu mereka mengalami kecelakaan dan masih dalam kondisi kritis," jelas sekertarisya. Minato mengangguk paham. "Apa jadwalku selain itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sekretarisnya mengecek jurnal yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian menjawab, "tidak ada." Minato mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan menjenguknya. Dia Rumah Sakit mana ia dirawat?" tanyanya.

"The University of Tokyo Hospital," jawab sekertarisnya. Minato mengangguk paham.

"Kita berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Siapkan apa yang harus dibawa," perintah Minato. Sekertarisnya mengangguk aham dan keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

Kushina mendudukkan bokongnya di kantin Rumah Sakit dengan semangkuk salad di tangannya. "_Ittadakimasu,_" gumamnya dan ia mulai memakan saladnya. Baginya jam istirahat adalah jam terbaik (selama dia di rumah sakit). Namun, lagi-lagi jam terbaiknya harus diusik ketika asistennya datang mendatangi Kushina dengan setumpuk file. Ingin sekali Kushina menjejalkan salad ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa apa?" tanya Kushina dengan nada suara datar, menyembunyikan nada malas yang ingin sekali keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Pasien dari ruang rawat inap 203, Uchiha Sasuke sudah sadar," informasi dari asistennya. Kushina menatapnya kosong untuk sementara. Uchiha Sasuke? Siapakah dia? "Korban kecelakaan yang tadi pagi Anda tangani Uzumaki-_san_," ujar asistennya tak sabar. Kushina mengangguk mengerti. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya yang berada di kantin, meninggalkan saladnya yang setengah utuh dan menuju kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Di mana kamar tempat anaknya dirawat?" tanya Minato yang sedang berada di dalam lift bersama sekertaisnya.

"Di kamar 203," jawab sekertarisnya singkat. Minato mengangguk paham.

.

.

.

Kushina dan asistennya sedang menunggu dengan malas di depan lift. Dia melihat lift berdenting di lantai tiga, dan dia berdecak kesal. Coba saja tadi dia sedikit lebih cepat, pasti dia sudah ikut lift yang sekarang menuju lantai empat. Namun dia harus mendekam di depan lift karena ketinggalan.

Setelah menunggu sekitar satu menit, pintu lift terbuka, dan Kushina beserta asistennya masuk dan menuju lantai tiga.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka. Kushina mendatangi tempat piket para suster dan dokter jaga yang ada di lantai tiga. Tiga orang suster mengikuti Kushina menuju kamar 203.

Asistennya membuka pintu kamar 203 dan masuk, diikuti oleh Kushina dan tiga suster lainnya. Kamar 203 adalah kamar VVIP, yang artinya setara dengan kamar hotel VIP bintang lima. "_Konnichiwa_ Uchiha-_san_," sapa Kushina saat dia memasuki kamar tersebut. Nyonya Uchiha menyambut dokter muda itu dengan senyuman dan membimbing Kushina menuju anaknya yang masih lemas. Kakinya di perban dan kepalanya juga. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang memar dan bengkak.

Tuan Uchiha duduk di sofa empuk yang berada tepat di depan tempat tidur anaknya. Ia duduk bersama seseorang. Kushina tidak sempat melihat siapa orang tersebut karena ia fokus pada pasiennya itu.

"_Feeling well_?" tanyanya ramah pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar di tengah kesakitannya itu. "Apa bekas jahitan itu masih sakit?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas. Kushina menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya dan memberikannya pada asistennya. Dia menatap Sasuke lekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan seperti itu?" tanyanya sambil menulis lagi di buku catatannya. Sasuke masih diam. Kushina memadangnya dari balik buku catatannya sambil mengangkat alisnya. Dia kembali menulis lagi. "Apa rahangmu masih sakit? Tidak usah dipaksa," kata Kushina. Dia menggidikkan kepalanya pada salah satu susternya.

"Kita cek tensi dulu yam" ujar suster itu ramah. Kushina memperhatikan suster itu dari mulai memasang alat tensi sampai membereskannya lagi. "110/80. Normal untuk korban kecelakaan," kata suster tersebut. Kushina kembali menulis pada buku catatannya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan buku itu pada asistennya.

"Mungkin kita butuh obat pereda rasa sakit, antibiotic, dan kalau rahangnya masih sakit, aku akan request untuk makanannya berupa bubur halus," saran Kushina sambil tersenyum. Nyonya Uchiha balas tersenyum.

"Kapan dia bisa pulang dok?" tanya ibunya. Kushina berpikir sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan,

"Yah… Kita lihat saja perkembangannya nanti bagaimana," jawab Kushina. Kushina berjalan menuju pintu setelah berpamitan dengan para Uchiha. Lalu, seketika itu kelereng ungu milik Kushina menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedari tadi tidak ia perhatikan. Matanya terbelalak kaget, begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Mulut Kushina sedikit terbuka, namun jantungnya sudah jebol sampai Tartarus.

Untuk sesaat, Kushina tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Dia hampir berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah fatamorgana karena tak bisa menyelesaikan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Namun, sekarang ia pikir tak masuk akal.

Kushina sedang bertatapan dengan pasangan hidupnya yang telah hengkang dari rumah selama tiga tahun. Meninggalkan Kushina dan Naruto sendiri. Minato Namikaze.

Secepat kilat Kushina memutus kontak mata mereka dan berdehem kecil. "Mari," ujarnya dan ia meninggalkan kamar VVIP tersebut. Tuh kan, hari ini hari yang buruk.

.

.

.

Jadwal praktek Kushina sudah berakhir seharusnya. Namun ia tetap tak beranjak satu inci pun dari tempat duduknya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat harus menjemput Naruto di tempat penitipan anak, mungkin dia tak akan pulang ke rumah.

Jadi, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan setelah mengunci ruang prakteknya, dia menuju tempat penitipan anak.

.

.

.

Minato membanting dirinya di kursi ruang kerjanya. Payah sekali hari ini. Dia bertemu dengan wanita yang ditinggalkannya selama tiga tahun ini. Hilang sudah semua mood yang ada pada Minato. Sekarang fokusnya hanya pada istrinya itu. Bagaimana dia mengikat rambut panjangnya, warna rambutnya yang khas, bahkan Minato bersumpah, ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke, Minato dapat mencium wangi yang khas dari istrinya tersebut.

Dia mencoba fokus pada pekerjaan di depannya, namun tak ada data yang nyantol di otaknya. Yang berbekas hanyalah siluet istrinya tersebut. Dia menggeram kesal. "_Kusou!_"

.

.

.

Naruto sudah tidur. Lagipula ini sudah jam 11 malam. Namun rasa kantuk tak kunjung singgah kepada Kushina. Dia masih merenung dan memikirkan kejadian sore tadi. Pada akhirnya Kushina menyerah dan menelepon seseorang.

.

.

.

Suara musik tersebut bergema keras di aula tersebut. Bau rokok dan alcohol bercampur menjadi satu dan rasa panas dan sesak bukanlah hal yang asing. Kushina sedang berada di salah satu bar meminum vodka-nya. Rasa panas tersebut melesat masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya dan bersemayam di lambungnya.

Tak lagi ia pedulikan statusnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan seorang dokter. Dia butuh penenang hari ini. Kalau orang boleh bersenang-senang, kenapa dia tidak boleh? Bersenang-senang tak butuh alasan kan?

Setelah puas meminum vodka, ia menuju lantai dansa, dan mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Dia merasa hidup, dan saat itu dia merasa _de javu._

BRAK!

Dia menabrak seseorang.

"_Gomenasai_," ucap Kushina lirih. Dia tak begitu memperhatikan siapa yang ditabraknya. Sampai orang tersebut berkata:

"Kushina?" Lagi-lagi orang yang tak ingin ditemuinya.

"Minato," ujar Kushina sedikit sebal. Kenapa sih dia ada dimana-mana?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Minato.

Kushina mendengus, "berdansa tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang mandi?" Minato menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyanya lagi. Kushina mulai tak suka pada lelaki ini.

"Karena aku ada disini," jawab Kushina menantang. Habis sudah mood-nya untuk menenangkan diri malam ini. Menyesal dia tak tinggal di apartement bersama anaknya namun malah pergi ke klub malam. Dia memutuskan untuk pulang, namun tangannya ditahan oleh sang suami.

"Mau kemana kau?" Kushina mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Memangnya dia siapa berhak tahu mau kemana Kushina.

"Pulang. Ada masalah?" balas Kushina datar.

"Biar kuantar," tegas Minato. Apa-apaan ini? Siapa sih orang ini? Kushina menepis tangannya kasar.

"Tidak. Apa kau pikir aku ini orang tolol? Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Kushina sinis. Minato menghela napasnya.

"Agar lebih aman," kata Minato. Kushina terkekeh menghina.

"Aww… Perhatian sekali… Aku tersentuh atas perhatianmu," ejek Kushina dengan nada yang ketara jelas jijiknya. Minato menahan geraman marahnya. Bukankah bagus jika ia membantu istrinya sendiri keluar dari tempat laknat ini? Kenapa Kushina marah marah padanya?

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita pulang," ajak Minato. Kushina masih bergeming di tempatnya. Kita pulang? Siapa yang akan pulang? Dia menatap Minato tajam.

"Kita? Siapa yang kau sebut _kita_?" tanya Kushina tajam. Wanita itu mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi. "_Aku _akan pulang sendiri. Tanpa bantuanmu," lanjut Kushina angkuh. Dia menatap Minato dengan tatapan meremehkan.

Tiga tahun lalu, Minato tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Kushina. Minato balas memandangnya tajam. "Jangan salah paham dulu. Aku hanya berusaha membantu teman SMA-ku," ujar Minato. Kushina ingin membantah lagi, namun rasa pusing mulai melandanya. Kesadarannya menipis. Sepertinya meminum tiga botol vodka bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Minato yang mengetahui perubahan wajah Kushina segera membimbing Kushina keluar dari klub malam menuju mobilnya. Pemuda itu menyalakan mesinnya dan dalam segera mobil melaju di kegelapan.

Untuk sesaat tak ada yang bersuara. Lalu Kushina-lah yang memecahkan keheningan. "Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Wajahnya sudah memerah, tanda dia mabuk total.

"Kau mabuk Kushina," jawab Minato.

"Itu bukan jawaban dari pertanyaanku sialan," kata Kushina. Minato menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak membencimu." Kushina mencibir.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Kau mabuk Kushina. Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak," kata Minato mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak mabuk!" ucap Kushina tak terima, namun ia tak berbicara lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

_All I knew this morning when I woke is_

_I know something now, know something now I didn't before_

Kushina terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang hampir meremukkan saraf-saraf otaknya. Untungnya hari ini hari minggu, sehingga ia tak perlu terburu-buru bangun dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Matanya menyipit dan dia melihat langit-langit kamar yang familiar. Kamarnya. Dia berada di kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa?

Wanita beranak satu itu mencoba memutar balik kejadian semalam. Sepertinya seseorang membawa dia pulang ke rumah. Dia mencoba menggerakkan badannya dan saat itu ia sadar bahwa ia tak berbusana. Manik ungu itu terbuka sempurna. Dia menoleh kearah kanannya dan seketika itu ia ingin terjun ke Tartarus.

"Mi…nato?" tanyanya setengah tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Kepalanya sakit, dan suaminya tidur di sebelahnya tanpa busana juga. Well, sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar, namun tidak dalam kasus Kushina dan Minato.

Minato juga mulai bangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Kushina yang melotot seram kepadanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kushina setengah teriak pada laki-laki di depannya. Minato menguap sebelum menjawab,

"Tidur tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang berenang?" Kushina makin melotot geram mendapati jawaban dari sang suami.

"Kenapa kau tidur di sini?" tanya Kushina geram. Dia sudah siap memukul dan menghajar laki-laki di hadapannya ini dengan jurus karate yang ia pelajari semasa sekolah.

"Well, apa salahnya tidur di kamar sendiri? Tidur di rumah sendiri?" tanya Minato balik. Kushina menggeram tertahan. Tak ada yang salah dari kata-kata Minato. Memang benar ini rumahnya. Rumah mereka. Mereka belum resmi bercerai, atau bahkan mereka _tidak _bercerai sama sekali. Hanya tinggal terpisah.

Kushina berdecih. "Aku mau membuatkan Naru sarapan," ujarnya sambil berusaha turun dari tempat tidur, namun Minato menariknya kembali ke tempat tidur.

Pemuda itu merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap, dan Kushina menggeram "lepaskan." Namun Minato tidak melepaskannya, dan pada akhirnya Kushina juga tengkurap dalam balutan selimut mengikuti Minato.

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago _

_Is blue eyes and freckles and your smile_

Kushina memandang kelereng biru milik Minato. Persis seperti putra semata wayangnya. Putranya adalah miniature dari pemuda yang berbagi tempat tidur dengannya.

_In the back of my mind making me feels like_

Entah kenapa ketika Kushina melihat mata itu, ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dia mempunyai perasaan aneh yang tidak pernah terjadi selama lima tahun pernikahannya.

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

Ungu bertemu biru. Saat memandang wajah dari masing-masing pasangan, mereka tahu, ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi selama mereka mengenal satu sama lain. Sesuatu yang aneh namun menyenangkan.

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home _

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Kushina memulai percakapan. Minato memandangnya intens.

"Kau mabuk dan menyerangku," jawabnya jujur. Sontak Kushina memalingkan wajah dan merasa malu. "Dan kau meracau," lanjutnya.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

"Aku… Sudah berpikir," Minato berkata. Kushina menatapnya. Minato menatap Kushina dengan tatapan lain dari biasanya. "Selama ini… Aku salah," jujur Minato.

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel like_

Kushina memandangnya dan tidak berdebat. Ia tahu Minato masih ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

_just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

"Aku… Hanya iri padamu," ungkap Minato lagi. Dia meremas bantal yang ada di depannya dengan kuat. "Maksudku, siapa aku lima tahun lalu? Aku bukan siapa-siapa lima tahun lalu. Aku _tak ada_ apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kau, seorang dokter muda lulusan Harvard yang berbakat," lanjut Minato.

"Jangan berkata begitu," gumam Kushina. Dia menatap Minato. "Kau _sesuatu_," dia berkata.

Minato menggeleng. "Kau tidak mengerti. Aku iri, sangat iri padamu. Aku merasa payah dan… tak berguna. Aku tak bisa menjadi pendamping yang sepadan untukmu," Minato melanjutkan. Tanpa sadar penglihatannya mulai memburam oleh air mata. Tanpa ragu-ragu Kushina merengkuhnya.

"Kau selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Naruto sedari awal. Kau mengurusnya, dan terus mengurusnya. Itu membuatku semakin tak ada artinya," jelas Minato.

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home _

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"Jangan berkata seperti itu… kau hanya merendah saja," kata Kushina kasihan. Minato menggeleng.

"Tidak, itu faktanya. Aku iri… dan akhirnya aku meninggalkan kalian," bisik Minato.

"Tapi, aku juga salah. Aku membiarkanmu meninggalkan kami dan bahkan aku tak mau repot-repot mencari tahu mengapa kau pergi. Saat itu aku… hanya terlalu berambisi saja," jelas Kushina.

Pasangan suami istri itu saling bertatapan lama. Lalu, sedikit demi sedikit jarak antara mereka menipis dan bibir mereka bertemu.

_Come back and tell me why _

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh_

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

Hanya kecupan singkat untuk memberitahu pasangan masing-masing bagaimana perasaan yang selama lima tahun itu terpendam. Sebuah keyakinan muncul dari hati masing-masing.

"Kushina, apa kau mau menerimaku kembali?" tanya Minato. Kushina tertawa renyah.

"kau selalu di terima Minato," ucap Kushina.

"_Arigatou_."

_I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now_

_I just wanna know you know you know you_

"Aku, ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," ujar mereka bersamaan, lalu mereka tertawa. Kushinalah yang bangkit pertama kali.

"Kurasa Naruto sudah tak sabar melihat ayahnya. Ayo kita turun," ajak Kushina. Minato mengangguk.

_'Cause all I know is we said "Hello" _

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"_Kaa-chan_! Kenapa lama-" kalimat bocah itu terpotong. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat pemuda di belakang ibunya. "T-_Tou-chan_…" gumamnya. Minato tersenyum padanya. Senyum lembut seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto melompat dari meja makan dan menerjang Minato. Minato memeluk dan menggendongnya. Kushina melihatnya dengan tersenyum lembut. Kushina memanggil mereka berdua untuk sarapan.

Meja makannya pas kali ini. Untuk tiga orang. Naruto terlihat bersemangat sekali menceritakan kejadian di sekolahnya kepada sang ayah. Kushina sesekali menimpali omongan anaknya. Mereka tertawa, dan makan bersama.

_I know is we said "Hello"_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_All I know is the new found grace_

_All my days I know your face_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

**The End**

Hai!

Aku balik lagi bawa fict One shot about MinaKushi.

Kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu Taylor Swift : Everything Has Changes

Belakangan ini aku susah buka fanfic gara-gara Internet Positif yang mengeblokir jejaring Fanfiction.

Bete patah. Aku harus bertapa tujuh hari tujuh malam buat muter otak supaya ngibulin si Internet Positif,

And

Finally, kebuka juga…

Fuih…

So..

Last word…

RnR Please…


End file.
